


Extra Dirty

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you- Are you drunk?” Kara asks warily, allowing her senses to fully take in the other woman for the first time since she showed up at her door unannounced. There’s the faintest trace of alcohol when she searches for it, but not enough to really warrant her query.</p><p>Cat shrugs. “I may have had a few drinks to boost my courage, but you know better than anyone that I can hold my own.”</p><p>“This is…I don’t even know what to say. Is this some kind of joke?”</p><p>“I never joke. When have you ever known me to make a joke?” Cat tells her and is that an actual pout on her boss’ face? Kara is pretty sure she’s experiencing vertigo right now.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just need a moment,” Kara says, hands moving to fiddle with her glasses as she tries to take everything in. This whole situation feels surreal. There is no way that Cat Grant - <em>her boss</em> - is saying what she thinks she’s saying. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I want to thank fictorium for being a champ and taking time out of her busy schedule to give this a readthrough since my usual Beta was otherwise occupied. Any and all mistakes are of course still my own.
> 
> I think writing smut is always going to be terrifying, but this is my contribution to Week 1 of SuperCat March Madness, Smut week.

“Miss Grant? What...are you doing here?” Kara asks in surprise when she finds her boss leaning against the side of her door. She didn’t even know Cat Grant knew where she lived, much less that she’d ever deign to set foot in this part of town.

Her boss apparently doesn’t feel her question warrants an answer because she simply gives Kara a look before making her way past the threshold. Kara moves out of the way automatically to allow the woman entrance, hesitating to close the door as she sees her boss take in her surroundings with a critical eye.

“What can I do for you, Miss Grant?”

Cat spins around to face her assistant so suddenly that Kara actually takes a step back in alarm at the intense gaze directed at her.

“I find myself in a bit of a predicament, Kara,” her boss informs her, the use of her actual name startling the younger woman. “I was hoping you could clarify some things for me.”

“Well, I can try,” Kara offers with a small smile, adjusting the glasses she had to throw on in a hurry when she saw who was at her door.

“How are you and Adam getting along?” Cat questions a little too casually as she moves to the counter and runs a finger over the top, releasing a somewhat satisfied hum when it appears to be clean.

Kara flounders, instantly uncomfortable and on alert at the seemingly innocuous inquiry. “We’re getting along fine, why do you ask?” she answers her boss, wondering what the woman really came here for.

“I’ve given it some thought and changed my mind. I’ve decided that I don’t want you to date Adam.”

Kara gapes at her boss in shock. “You’ve…decided?” Kara releases an uncomfortable chuckle. “With all respect, Miss Grant, I don’t think that’s really up to you.”

“I am his mother. I am your boss. I can _make_ you stay apart.”

Kara feels her back straighten automatically, her body tensing as it readies itself for a fight. ”Is that a threat?” she asks, wincing at how confident her voice sounds; channeling Supergirl more than Kara Danvers. That’s a sure way to get herself into more trouble.

“It’s a promise,” Cat practically snarls and Kara bristles, taking a step closer so she hovers over the older woman. At the office she might be the awkward assistant that gets walked all over, but she will not be intimidated by the woman in her own apartment.

“Is this where you tell me I’m not good enough for him?” Kara grits out, fists clenching as she feels anger surging up inside her.

A brief look of confusion crosses her boss’ features before she hides it behind a passive mask. “It’s where I tell you that I think you deserve better.”

All the fight leaves Kara on her next breath, taken aback by the woman’s unexpected words. Kara has no idea what to make of them. “What are you saying?” she asks face morphing into one of genuine confusion.

“Adam doesn’t really know you. All of you. You deserve someone who’s seen you at your worst, not just your best.” Kara opens her mouth – maybe to protest, maybe to agree, she doesn’t know for sure – but Cat raises a hand in warning to tell her she’s not done yet. “And that brings me back to my…predicament.”

Kara furrows her brows as Cat’s gaze travels down her body briefly before her intense gaze bores into her assistant. Kara has to consciously keep herself from shying away from the scrutiny.

“I’m afraid I found myself at your door from rather selfish reasons, Kara.” It’s the second time her boss has called her by her name tonight and Kara has a bad feeling about where this will end.

“You see, the truth is Kara, I don’t want you to be with Adam because-” Cat pauses for a moment as a brief flicker of worry or trepidation, Kara isn’t quite sure which, flashes across her features. “-because I want you for myself.”

Kara draws in a sharp breath, eyes growing wide as she looks at her boss incredulously. Of every possible scenario running through her mind - getting fired in varying ways definitely at the forefront -  her boss confessing an attraction is _not_ among them. Cat’s gaze is unwavering as she stares back though and Kara thinks she should probably open her mouth and say something.

Her first reaction is to laugh, but she knows that won’t be perceived well at all. Did her boss really just tell her that she _likes_ likes her? Giggling probably won’t be well received either.

“Are you- Are you drunk?” Kara asks warily, allowing her senses to fully take in the other woman for the first time since she showed up at her door unannounced. There’s the faintest trace of alcohol when she searches for it, but not enough to really warrant her query.

Cat shrugs. “I may have had a few drinks to boost my courage, but you know better than anyone that I can hold my own.”

“This is…I don’t even know what to say. Is this some kind of joke?”

“I never joke. When have you ever known me to make a joke?” Cat tells her and is that an actual pout on her boss’ face? Kara is pretty sure she’s experiencing vertigo right now.

“I’m sorry, I just need a moment,” Kara says, hands moving to fiddle with her glasses as she tries to take everything in. This whole situation feels surreal. There is no way that Cat Grant - _her boss_ \- is saying what she thinks she’s saying. Right? She eyes the other woman critically. “Is this really you propositioning me?”

“Is it honestly that surprising?” Cat asks, taking a step towards her and Kara moves back quickly, not comfortable having the woman so close when she feels like her head is spinning already.

“You’ve been acting like a puppy for weeks and I’ve been _nice_ .” Cat takes another step forward and Kara does the same in reverse. The woman might have a point - _might_ \- but that doesn’t explain why she hasn’t acted until now. Kara wonders if her boss can read minds like J’onn because she seems to know what her assistant is thinking almost before she does herself.

“And when I saw you with him I went a little bit crazy,” Cat offers with a small frown. “Which is how I realized that I was actually jealous.” Another step and Kara releases a barely audible sound as her lower back is pressed against the table. Cat smirks as they both realize the younger woman has nowhere to go.

Kara is pretty sure she’s caught in a cat and mouse game where she is the mouse.  She has to fight to keep from giggling at the pun. Her boss would probably - _definitely_ \- fire her if she said that out loud.

“I want you to know-” Cat tells her, leaning closer at an agonizingly slow pace, “-that I won’t fire you if you say ‘no’.” Kara swallows audibly as her eyes flicker down to lips that are dangerously close to her own. She feels almost short of breath as she takes in the pounding of her own heart, nearly matched by the other woman’s. This whole situation feels...overwhelming to her senses.

Cat is so close Kara can feel her breath against her face. Is she about to get kissed by her boss? Is she supposed to be stopping this?

“Your decision, _Kara_ ,” Cat breathes with a smirk that’s far too confident in the younger woman’s opinion. So the only logical thing to do is kiss it away.

There’s a nagging voice in the far back of Kara’s mind - it’s vaguely reminiscent of her sister - saying she should probably be freaking out right about now. That she should stop this and take a moment. She promptly ignores it though because Cat Grant is kissing her back.

Kara has been kissed a few times in her years on earth and she is mostly used to sweet, shy, awkward first kisses. But this? This is so far from that. Cat’s lips are insistent yet soft, hungry yet gentle, as they slide against her own. It sets her blood on fire when the woman presses herself against her and tangles her hands possessively in dirty curls. She feels delirious when Cat’s firm tongue flicks at her bottom lip before encouraging a more intimate dance.

Kara’s hands fall to hips and pull the woman closer of their own accord as she tries to keep up with her boss’ hungry kisses; content to let Cat take the reigns and simply enjoy the ride.

It just feels _right_ when Cat is forced to break away for breath and nips her way down to the hollow of her throat, Kara a little too distracted to find it in herself to be embarrassed at the moan she releases when the woman bites hard enough to break the skin if she were human before soothing the area with her tongue.

Cat pulls back to look at the rapidly fading imprint of her teeth with interest. “That is going to make things _very_ interesting,” Kara hears her boss mutter and she feels her body tense automatically. But before she has time to freak out over the fact the woman will figure her out; again, Cat pulls her into another heated kiss.

Cat reluctantly releases her possessive hold on her assistant’s hair to run her hands over broad shoulders and strong arms. “Bed,” she growls, barely pulling her lips away from the younger woman’s before diving back in.

Kara decides on two things in the split second her boss traps her bottom lip between teeth and bites. One: Cat Grant _knows_. Two: she wants this enough to not give a damn if she does. She’s tired of worrying and overthinking things.

She smiles into their heady kiss as she lets her hands run down a smooth back covered in silk until she can feel the swell of Cat’s ass under her fingers. Then she lifts the woman without any strain, pulling her against her and revelling in the weight of the woman as she wraps her legs around her hips, pencil skirt riding up to allow the movement and reveal enticing skin, and settles against her.

Cat barely even lets up on the kissing at their change in position, might actually grow even more enthusiastic, as Kara begins to maneuver them around furniture. The younger woman doesn’t really mind; it’s not like she needs to see to know where she’s going.

She feels almost dizzy with sensation; thighs pressing against her sides, hands massaging her scalp, lips and tongue and teeth lavishing attention on her neck. And then there’s the quick ‘ _thump, thump_ ’ of Cat’s heart, the smell of her growing excitement - both metaphorically and not. The barely-there taste of alcohol and something distinctly _Cat_ as their mouths find one another again. It’s a giddy feeling Kara finds she kind of likes, even if it also feels like she might be losing her mind a little bit.

When Kara makes to set her boss down on the bed, the woman’s legs remain stubbornly locked behind her. Kara could break the hold if she really wanted to, but finds that she doesn’t feel like it; instead allows herself to follow Cat down, bracing herself against the mattress to keep her full weight off the petite woman. She would never call Cat Grant frail, but her stature is...kind of tiny. At least when she’s not running a billion-dollar company but rather pressing against Kara, hands gripping her upper arms tightly, mouth wanton against her lips.

“Should we stop and talk about this?” Kara asks between kisses, sounding and feeling far more breathless than she’s used to. Is it wrong that she kind of doesn’t want to? Talking means analyzing, means the possibility of stopping, but this feels good enough that she doesn’t want to think about the consequences or what happens after.

“Talk later,” Cat tells her as hands move down to the hem of Kara’s sweater and then under to feel the smooth skin of her back beneath. “I think you should put your mouth to better use.”

Kara is very agreeable to that idea. She’s more than happy to shimmy out of her top when Cat starts to drag it upwards. Is thrilled when the woman asks her to rip the damn shirt when Kara slowly, carefully, starts to unbutton the woman’s blouse - Kara doesn’t rip it, she knows her boss well enough to know she’d never hear the end of it later.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara offers reverently once she finally removes the garment and takes in soft skin and a black lace bra, but Cat simply shoots her a look of impatience.

“Less talking, more kissing.”

Kara decides to indulge the woman, running her hands delicately up arms and across her chest before pulling down one of the cups to take the rapidly stiffening peek into her mouth. Cat’s fingers tangle in her hair again as she releases a soft sigh, pulling Kara closer.

Kara revels in the rapid thudding of Cat’s heart, in the way her breathing is growing shallower at the very thorough sucking Kara applies. Cat tugs vigorously at the younger woman’s hair in a silent demand for more, but Kara ignores it, intent on taking her time in savoring her beautiful, challenging, inspiring boss while she has the chance.

When her insistence doesn’t yield the results she wants, Cat releases a frustrated growl before tugging hard enough on already messy hair that Kara feels a vague unpleasantness. Reluctantly she allows the woman to pull her away from her current enjoyment until their eyes lock.

Kara can’t help but notice how the woman’s eyes are slightly hooded and two shades darker than normal; a clear sign of her arousal even if Kara couldn’t already smell it because of her heightened senses. Her boss’ gaze is somehow still intense despite her current state though.

“Kara, I am not a very patient woman,” Cat tells her, voice far more acute than Kara would expect considering their positions. “I need at least one orgasm before I can even think about indulging your need to revel in this masterpiece.”

It’s such a typical Cat Grant thing to say that Kara has to smile through her blush at the brash words. She barely refrains from doing a salute, but can’t quite stop herself from the muttered _yes, ma’am_ before getting to work.

#

“I was right,” Cat says into the silence of the bedroom with a contented little hum. Kara merely raises her brows slightly as she regards the woman, knowing there’s more to come and it will only serve to annoy her boss if she asks for an elaboration. “I knew you could do amazing things with your mouth.”

Kara fights the rising flush at the praise and tries not to think about the sounds Cat made when she came for the second time, tries not to think about how it felt to feel slick heat contracting around her fingers. She feels her cheeks heat up and knows she failed.

“I knew your dedication and eagerness would extend outside the workplace.”

Kara had been kind of a little bit terrified as she undressed the woman - she’d tried to go slow, but Cat had promptly shoved her hands away and undone her pants herself, clearly not kidding about wanting that orgasm - since she didn’t actually have any experience with women. You can hardly have the drunken college experiences when your alien DNA means you can’t actually get affected by alcohol.

Her super-senses had helped though. Whenever she did something right, Cat’s heart would skip a beat or pick up it’s pace. There’d been a near silent hitch in the woman’s voice whenever Kara hit a sensitive spot with her mouth. The woman had practically keened when Kara ran her tongue over a peaked nipple before applying some very pointed sucking.

“Are you tired? Do you want to sleep? Hungry?” Kara asks, forcing her mind to stop replaying the last hour and a half and focus on the woman lying next to her and making sure she’s okay. Her very naked boss who’s giving her the most suggestive, sinful smirk Kara might have ever seen.

“I’m hungry for _something_ ,” Cat purrs as she slides closer until she can settle across her assistant’s hips. She smirks when Kara’s eyes fall to her exposed chest immediately before quickly moving back  up to her face with an almost guilty look. The girl really is almost too pure for her own good sometimes, Cat thinks with affection.

“Yeah?” Kara asks lowly, barely more than a whisper in the silent room around them. Cat doesn’t like the uncertainty she hears in that one word. If Kara thinks her boss is just using her as a means for a quick release or something the like - not an entirely unwarranted notion, she’ll admit, but stupid nonetheless - well, then Cat will simply have to prove her wrong.

“I think I should probably try to even the score, don’t you?” Cat asks rhetorically as she leans down, stopping just shy of their lips touching. “It’s only fair,” she teases with a smile before capturing still slightly swollen lips with her own.

Kara kisses back with enough enthusiasm for Cat to know the girl has to be aching for release.

When hands start roaming over her back, the older woman breaks away to tut disapprovingly at her assistant. That’s how Kara managed to distract her when she tried to return the favor earlier.

“Let me take care of you,” Cat tells her with a kiss just shy of a straining nipple. Kara bites her lip and looks almost conflicted. “I want to,” Cat assures her with a kiss to her assistant’s other breast.

When Kara breathes out and fists her hands against the sheets, Cat knows she’s gotten her way. She awards Kara’s surrender by swirling her tongue around her areola before sucking her hardened nipple into her mouth and surrounding it with wet heat.

The younger woman draws in a sharp breath before biting her bottom lip to prevent any sound from leaving her and Cat frowns. That just won’t do. She releases the pink nub with a pop before nipping her way up Kara’s chest and neck until she can level her mouth with her ear.

“I want to hear you,” Cat tells her, the expectancy and demand clear in her voice even though it’s said quietly. “No holding back,” she adds as she rearranges herself so she can settle between Kara’s legs.

She waits for the younger woman’s nod before kissing her way downwards again, allowing herself a moment of selfishness to roam her hands over a flat, toned stomach. The girl really is fit and Cat almost releases a wistful sigh as she remembers how good it felt to grip Kara’s flexing arms right before she came.

Refocusing on her current mission, Cat continues to nip her way passed her assistant’s breasts and down the sternum she just caressed, letting her free hand move down to stroke a thigh. Kara bends her legs as far apart as she can manage under Cat’s ministrations, silently asking the other woman for more. Which Cat is more than happy to provide as she kisses her way even lower until she reaches neatly trimmed curls.

Kara’s breathing is decidedly more labored now and when Cat looks up briefly to make sure she still has the go ahead, dark, stormy eyes are watching her every move.

With a smirk, Cat plants a kiss at the top of Kara’s mound, never breaking eye contact, before wriggling her body down and into a more comfortable position. She breathes in the younger woman’s scent of arousal before allowing her eyes to finally look at her prize.

Kara shifts slightly as the older woman drinks in the sight and Cat decides she’s indulged enough for now, mindful of her assistant’s uncertainty.

She uses her thumb to stroke upwards just once between Kara’s swollen folds, the girl jerking slightly at the faintest pressure against her clit, before Cat allows her tongue to follow the same path.

The groan Kara releases is decidedly _not_ quiet this time.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara gasps out, using every bit of conscious effort she has to not clench her thighs together. “You have to stop.”

Cat looks concerned up at her. “What’s wrong?” she asks, worry creasing her brows slightly as she tries to figure out if she did something to upset the younger woman.

“That feels too good,” Kara offers a little breathlessly, flushing from more than just arousal as she tries to convey her sincerity. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to control my body’s impulses and I don’t want to hurt you.”

The look her words garner from her boss is nothing short of wicked.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Cat teases and Kara releases a groan as she let’s her head fall down against the pillow with a light thud, hand falling over her eyes to hide her embarrassment. “Have I got you strung too tight?”

“Please, stop,” Kara pleads, cheeks burning as she refuses to look down at the woman slithering back up her body.

“Don’t worry, we’ll remedy that _very_ soon,” Cat promises, nipping at her assistant’s chin while her hand moves down between her legs to swirl through slick heat.

It doesn’t take long before Kara is gasping for breath, coming apart under Cat’s precise ministrations.

  
  



End file.
